


Lost

by wordscorrupt



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Toddler Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: “Papa, where’s Squishy?”Steve smiled reassuringly, patting Peter’s back gently. “No worries, bubba. Daddy’s looking for him now.”At that point, Tony turned around with an alarmed look. He had taken everything out of the bag and Peter’s beloved stuffed animal was not in there.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Febuwhump but of course I somehow write fluff instead. The next ones will actually be whumpy I promise.

They had been at the park for almost two hours at this point. Tony’s joints were aching after running around after Peter for a solid hour as the three-year-old rushed through the entire playground structure numerous times, giggling as he demanded his daddy to chase him. 

Now, Tony was waiting at the end of the slide Peter was going down and the second he caught a glimpse of the tiny legs, he reached out and grabbed the squirming toddler who let out an excited squeal.

“Gotcha ya!” Tony exclaimed, hugging Peter close to his chest before tickling his belly. 

“Daddy!” Peter giggled, kicking his legs. 

Tony smiled, securing Peter on his hip and reached over to smooth out the tiny curls that were plastered to his forehead. He pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead as the boy settled his head on Tony’s shoulder with a loud, exhausted sigh, signaling that their day here was officially coming to an end. 

“I think it’s time to head home, baby, hmm? Papa’s making your favorite dinner,” Tony said, rubbing circles on his sons’ back. 

“Mac n’ chee’e?” Peter called out hopefully. 

“You bet your small cute butt,” Tony answered with a grin and playful pinch on the boy’s bottom. 

Peter giggled before wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, stuffing his face into the man’s shoulder. Tony knew he was going to be out like a light by the time he packed their bag and got back to the car and sure enough as he carefully peeled Peter from his chest and settled him into his car seat, he was fast asleep. He was able to get him strapped in with no trouble, pausing to press a kiss to the boy’s cheek before heading to the driver’s seat. 

Steve met him down in the garage with a smile and kiss. 

“How was the park?” Steve asked as he opened the door to Peter’s side, smiling softly as his eyes landed on his sleeping toddler. 

“Hell,” Tony answered gruffly as he swung Peter’s bag onto his shoulder, “I don’t know where he gets all that energy from. I think I get less of a workout on one of our missions than I did today running around after him.”

Steve laughed, nodding his head in agreement as he reached in to grab Peter. Some days it felt like his super-soldier serum wasn’t always up to par with the energy needed to tackle on a hyperactive toddler. But the aftermath was a snuggly, sleepy Peter which Steve had determined was the best thing in the entire world. 

Peter let out a little whine from being jostled around as Steve settled him in his arms. 

“Ssh, baby. Go back to sleep,” Steve cooed, pressing a kiss to the boy’s head and gently rubbing his back to soothe him which worked in an instant as Peter wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and settled back into sleep. 

Later that night, Tony was busy drawing up the schematics for a new arrow design when Steve came in carrying a drowsy Peter in his arms. They usually alternated night duties when it came to Peter so Steve had been busy the last half hour giving Peter his bath and getting him ready for bed which is usually included a minimum of three stories. 

“Babe,” Steve called out, waiting for Tony to turn around, “do you have Squishy?” 

Squishy was the teddy bear from Tony’s childhood that had been passed down to Peter the day he was born and there was not a single night that Peter had gone to sleep without the stuffed animal next to him. 

“W’nt Squishy,” Peter reiterated. 

Tony got up from his chair, nodding his head as he went over to Peter’s bag that he left on the kitchen counter. Peter had been adamant about bringing Squishy to the park with them earlier today. He remembered putting the teddy bear right on top so it must have been right where he left -

“Umm.” Tony fished throughout the bag, not a single Squishy in sight. 

“Tony,” Steve called out wearily. 

“Don’t worry,” Tony answered quickly, starting to take everything out of the bag, “it’s in here, somewhere. I’m sure of it.” 

At this point, Peter’s head perked up at the growing worry and hastiness in his fathers’ voices. 

“Papa, where’s Squishy?” 

Steve smiled reassuringly, patting Peter’s back gently. “No worries, bubba. Daddy’s looking for him now.” 

At that point, Tony turned around with an alarmed look. He had taken everything out of the bag and Peter’s beloved stuffed animal was not in there. 

Steve tried not to panic at the moment. “Maybe, it’s in the car?” He suggested. 

“Yeah, yeah, right. Of course,” Tony answered back as he ran to grab his keys. 

“Papa,” Peter whined as Tony ran down to the garage. 

“It’s okay, Petey. Squishy’s in the car and daddy is gonna go get him now. Let’s get into bed before daddy comes,” Steve said while turning around to walk to Peter’s bedroom.

“No,” Peter howled, fighting his way out of Steve’s arms, “not without Squishy!” 

“Oh God,” Steve whispered under his breath, praying the teddy bear was actually in the car. 

He knelt down in front of Peter, gently taking a hold of his hands and bringing the boy closer. 

“Squishy is in the car and daddy’s bringing him up right this second,” Steve reassured at the same time Tony came out of the elevator empty-handed and pale-faced. 

Peter turned around and upon seeing Tony immediately ran towards him, holding his arms out. 

“Squishy, daddy!” He demanded and when came closer and saw both of Tony’s hands completely empty he finally decided he had enough of this situation. 

Steve and Tony grimaced as Peter let out an ear-piercing cry before throwing himself onto the floor. 

“I want Squishy!” Peter howled, kicking his feet.

“Tony, where the hell is it?” Steve asked as he approached his husband, having to sidestep Peter and his tantrum. There was no point in trying to console his toddler at this point. They both knew from past experiences dealing with Peter’s tantrums. 

Tony was beside himself as he shook his head, running a hand over his face. “I must have left it at the park. I have to go get it.”

Steve stopped him as he started to make his way back to the elevator. “Tony, it’s the middle of the night. How are you going to see where you are looking? Plus at this point, someone else must have taken it.”

“I’m going to have to at least try, Steve! That’s Peter’s Squishy! I’m pretty sure he loves that thing more than us. You know he won’t ever go to sleep without it,” Tony answered back. 

At this point, Peter had stopped shouting for his Squishy and was just straight up screaming at the top of his lungs out instead. 

“Look,” Tony said, grabbing his jacket, “I’m going to the park while you try to handle him. And you know how it usually is. Five minutes of screaming and he’ll tire himself out.” 

Tony’s words could not have been more wrong. It was fifteen minutes into Peter’s crying, screaming filled temper tantrum and Steve felt like throwing his own at this point. He had tried every tactic from trying to put on one of Peter’s favorite cartoons to pulling out every other stuffed animal he had to distract Peter and finally trying to hug and rock Peter in his arms which just let to Peter kicking and punching his way out of his arms. 

“Honey, please, I’m sorry. I know you want Squishy back. I want him to. But you have to calm down for me, baby,” Steve cooed as Peter started coughing and sputtering in the middle of crying. None of Peter’s tantrums had gone on this long and Steve was starting to worry it was going to lead to an asthma attack. 

He was rummaging through the cabinet for one of Peter’s rescue inhalers, just in case, when the elevator door opened and Tony was running into the room. 

“Squishy!” Peter exclaimed as he saw his beloved stuffed animal in his dad’s hands. Steve let out a deep breath, putting his head in his hands and was close to crying in relief. 

“Here you go, baby,” Tony said as Peter ran up to him to grab the teddy bear. Peter grinned, sniffling as he hugged Squishy as tight as possible as if life depended on it. Which at this point, it might as well have. 

Tony was ready to collapse from the relief when Peter wrapped an arm around his legs. 

“Thank you, daddy. You found Squishy!” 

Tony smiled softly, reaching down to pick up Peter. He glanced over at his husband who looked like he had just gone through World War II a second time around, yet had a tired grin on his face. He winked at him, before turning back to Peter and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Anything for my Petey.” 


End file.
